


Glasses, Fairy Lights, Paper Hearts

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, baby boys, i really do love them thank you nyro and joy melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Vincent invites Jean over on Valentine's day - just as a followup to their prior filmshoot with the roses and love letters.And then he tells Jean to come over the day after, too.
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Glasses, Fairy Lights, Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffy_Red_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/gifts).



> jezu and vetheo are SUCH a good ship y'all  
> here are the valentines videos i'm talking about:  
> <https://twitter.com/MisfitsggLoL/status/1360606060722151432?s=20>  
> <https://twitter.com/SKGaming/status/1360605110347460609?s=20>  
> they're so cute 🥺
> 
> and shoutout to joy melody and nyro for getting me into this ship! it's so blessedddddd

It’s silly, but Jean is stupidly into the little videoshoot they’ve been made to do. Nothing complex, just receiving some flowers and pretending to send some to Vincent, too. But it’s something more than nothing, and Jean can’t honestly say he doesn’t like pretending to be in love with Vincent, especially when it means they get to meet up to discuss the coordinated videoshoot.

Jean isn’t expecting it to turn into anything more. He writes the letter, he tucks it into the flowers, he pretends to accept the other flowers with surprise and a smile and a kiss to the paper.

The next thing he knows, Vincent is asking him to get lunch together on Valentines. “We should follow up on that promise in the letter, no?” the text proposition reads.

Jean isn’t stupid. He knows both he and Vincent are free on the 14th, might as well go for it, right?

So that is how he ends up waiting outside Misfits’ door with a singular rose from the bouquet, as a simple jest of course, and Vincent answers with a smile.

“Hey! Ready to go?”

Jean quirks an eyebrow at Vincent’s eagerness. “Where are we going?” he asks with a smile in his eyes.

“To get lunch, obviously,” Vincent says with a snicker. He grabs his mask and slips the loops over his ears, then cheerily takes the rose from Jean. “Thank you,” he says sweetly.

Jean suppresses a blush.

They get their food and carry it home, back to Vincent’s place. On the way, Jean jolts at a touch to his hand. Looking down, he watches as Vincent’s fingertips slip between his own. “Oh, what’s this?” Jean teases with a flirtatious smirk under his own mask.

“We’re on a date,” Vincent tells him, giving him a look that oozes an air of “well, obviously!”

Jean makes an exaggerated coo and squeezes Vincent’s hand tight,

“You don’t like your glasses?” Vincent asks softly, the bag with their food in one hand and Jean’s hand in the other. Jean walks next to him and ever so slightly behind him as if in a stupor, still - how is he so lucky?

“Not really,” Jean murmurs. “They’re hard to get used to. And they look awful.”

As he fumbles with the frames, trying to take them off and put them in their case in his pocket where they belong, Vincent interrupts him. “Oh. I like how they look, they look good on you,” he says like it means nothing.

Jean’s hand stops midair and instead pushes the glasses up higher, making sure they stay on as he walks. “Well, if you say so,” he says jokingly.

Vincent smiles at him. A tiny piece of Jean’s heart melts.

But of course, even if Vincent is so sweet and he’s so cute and the way he responds to Jean’s flirting is adorable and the fairy lights and paper hearts on the walls of his room are so pretty as they lay down in his bed to watch a movie with their lunch-

It’s still all just friendly, right? And Vincent doesn’t really like him like that, does he?

Jean still finds himself liking the glasses more and more, though. He tries not to think about why he suddenly wears them so often, now.

\---

The next day, Jean and Vincent text, over ingame chat and client chat and a little bit of Twitter. And, surprising Jean, Vincent asks him something again.

_Wanna come over again? Can’t really go anywhere since, yknow. Covid restrictions._

Jean responds yes, as any man in his position - that position being liking to spend time with Vincent and maybe thinking Vincent looked really, really pretty in the soft pink light of the fairy baubles - would.

Three hours later, Jean finds himself at Vincent’s door. “Oh, you’re wearing your glasses now,” Vincent chirps with a smile as he lets Jean into the Misfits house. “Did I ever tell you they look nice on you?”

“You said that yesterday,” Jean giggles. “But I don’t mind hearing it again.” He puts on a brave, charming smile as he follows Vincent to his room and flops onto the bed with Vincent at his side. They both giggle, then snuggle up under the sheets with Vincent’s laptop on their laps, shoulders pressed against each other.

On a whim, as Vincent settles them in with a nice show to watch, Jean stretches his arm up and around Vincent, holding him close and stroking a gentle thumb along his shoulder. When Vincent gives him a curious look, Jean just waggles his eyebrows and grins to hide his own nerves.

Vincent chuckles and snuggles deeper into him.

Somewhere during the show’s length, Jean finds himself getting distracted. He really has no idea what’s going on. Instead, he watches Vincent.

Vincent’s eyes flick across the action on the screen, his hands fidgeting ever so slightly with the edges of the laptop keys. Clearly he’s still used to playing games rather than watching them.

It’s kind of cute.

And then Vincent turns to look at him.

“Hm?”

“What?” Quickly, Jean blinks himself to attention.

“What are you staring at, hm?” Vincent says, pouting ever so slightly at Jean’s non-answer.

“A pretty boy,” he retorts easily with a wry smile, slipping back into the facade of an charming flirt.

But ah, Vincent is prepared. “Didn’t know we had a mirror around here,” he answers with a grin.

As much as it’s embarrassing, Jean isn’t expecting the sudden turnaround. His eyes can’t help but widen in surprise, and, though he dearly hopes he isn’t blushing, his face feels warm enough that it’s likely he is.

Vincent chuckles. It resonates into Jean’s chest with the proximity, vibrating into his core.

Jean’s face turns even more red, if such a thing were possible.

“Aw, pretty boy can’t handle being called pretty? You know it’s true~” Vincent teases. One of his nimble hands brushes over Jean’s hip, not a heavy touch but just trailing his fingertips over Jean’s shirt, not even touching his skin. It still feels like electric shocks nonetheless and for a moment, Jean can’t breathe. All he can do is stare at Vincent.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question hits him like lightning.

Blankly, Jean blinks at Vincent’s nervous smile, his hand on Vincent’s shoulder, his arm around Vincent’s back.

Still stunned, Jean nods like a ragdoll.

Vincent looks at him with that bright sun smile.

Their lips meet as Vincent leans in. Though he bumps his nose on Jean’s glasses for a moment - Jean curses them even though he knows Vincent likes them, and Jean will probably wear them every day from now on - Vincent is all warmth and pink-red jersey and the hearts still on the wall and lights making the laptop shine in rosy hues. Jean’s mind barely remembers to shut his eyes and enjoy the moment while it lasts. It’s nothing excessive, nothing wet or sloppy or gross, just a touch of wetness against Jean’s lips and soft warmth. Just as quickly as it had seemed to start, Vincent pulls away. It’s kind of like a hug - Jean wishes it were longer, but Vincent is smiling at him, and that smile distracts him from any other thought on his mind.

“I really, really like you,” Vincent whispers.

“I like you too!” Jean says. Probably too quickly. “I like you too,” he says at a more normal pace and without sounding so overeager in his love.

This time, Vincent’s grin is face-splitting. He buries it so quickly in Jean’s neck, though, that Jean barely has time to appreciate it, and instead must settle for wrapping his arms around Vincent as Vincent giggles into his shoulder. Those nimble hands wind around Jean’s back, holding him close. Their hearts and chests are pressed together like this.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Jean murmurs without thinking. He almost regrets it as soon as the words slip from his lips; isn’t that such an embarrassing thing to say?

But Vincent just giggles and squeezes him even tighter, if such a thing is possible. In response, Jean leans his head down, too, nestling his lips against Vincent’s neck. He giggles at the initial touch, but then hums happily. Vincent even turns his head to fit perfectly into the crook of Jean’s shoulder.

If Jean died right now, pressing tiny kisses to the same spot on Vincent’s neck over and over again, he would die happy.

As the movie draws to a close, Jean shuts his eyes and tries his hardest to memorise the feeling of holding and being held by his new-found boyfriend, surrounded by a cloud of paper hearts and rose fairy lights, their two hearts intertwined in the midst of it all.

There’s never been a better Valentine’s day - or the day after Valentine’s day, either.


End file.
